Blue Blur of Remnant
by BlakeTAC14
Summary: After running away of his planet and hidding for almost 10 years, Sonic, a humanoid Mobian only wants to have friends and family to cope with his loneliness. However because of his powers, he has to deal with: mad scientists, killing machines, an inmortal witch with her followers, creatures of darkness, etc. Who said that an adventure could be easy? (Spoilers of the Movie)
1. Prolouge

_**Hey everyone it's me KSP-X back from hiatus. I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to updating A Wanderer of Justice. Despite, making progress on the next chapter, College kept getting in the way. So, you're probably wondering, "What kind of story will you do?"**_

_**Simple. a Sonic/RWBY Crossover! How did I get the idea? Well, after watching some reviews and seeing a handful chapters of Volume 7, I started to lose interest in the series, to the point that I prefer fanfics to the canon material.**_

_**I mean the designs have gotten out of hand, they messed up the character development of the main protagonists, and even though Jacques Schnee got what he deserved, it just felt hollow.**_

_**Luckily, it was my birthday (February 14), so my family and I went to see the Sonic Movie and…I LOVED IT. Not only did Sonic have a fleshed-out character, Jim Carrey's interpretation of Dr Robotnik/Eggman was one of the coolest I have ever seen, so I thought into making a fanfic based of the Sonic Movie with RWBY.**_

_**However, there will be references to not only the movie, but also the video games, comics, cartoons, the OVA, anime, think it as a mixture of the entirety of the Sonic franchise.**_

_**I will make my own tweaks too, like:**_

_**1) Sonic and company will be referred as Mobians.**_

_**2) Mobians are humanoid aliens physically identical to Faunus but with different biology and DNA.**_

_**3) The Chaos Emeralds or even beings that harness their powers would have…some effects against magical beings like Ozpin, Salem, the Maidens, etc.**_

_**4) I will use the same system of dates as other RWBY fanfics where they use "X" year After the Great War.**_

_**Anyway, without much further to do: Gotta Go Fast!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog and characters related belongs to SEGA, Paramount Pictures, IDW, Fleetway Comics, Archie Comics, etc.**_

_**RWBY and characters related belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum, DC comics, etc.**_

_**Edited by: ChocoboLover69**_

* * *

_**Prolouge: Origin of the Speed.**_

* * *

_**Date: February 14th**_

_**79 years After the Great War**_

_**Vale, Sanus**_

_**Planet Remnant**_

"Hey, come on Eggman, you're trashing public property here!"

Those were the words of a teenager hedgehog, as he ran almost as fast as light itself while trying to escape a crazy scientist who was inside of a pod trying to keep up with him

The appearance of the young alien hedgehog was similar at the habitants of this planet: He stood 5'8, had long spikey blue hair that reached his shoulders, the haircut consisted on six quill-like spikes with his bangs combed sideways. His sideburns were long reaching his neck and had two ears on his head.

He was wearing a worn-out combo of a navy sports jacket, sweatpants of cobalt color, an orange t-shirt with holes, a pair white gloves and red sneakers with a white horizontal line. His skin was slightly tan and his eyes were green. His name was Sonic and he was running fast as he could.

The shards of breaking glass fell in slow motion behind him, the young alien curved his path, and his body spun out in a blue blur out of the center of the city of Vale, he could hear the first heat-seeking missiles barreling down to him.

Behind it, he could hear the maniacal laughter coming from the pilot of the advanced vehicle, who kept shooting missiles, lasers and bullets to him.

Normally he could easily dodge them but for some reason the vehicle somehow managed to keep up with his insane speed, so he kept dodging them while making sure that only focused on him, Sonic didn't want a civilian getting hurt in the crossfire.

The blue blur and the red flash kept up this game of cat and mouse as they run through every avenue of Vale, to the point that they were running over buildings and stores, all while the explosions continued because "Eggman" continued to miss every shot at the alien.

"Man! How did it end up like this?" the young humanoid alien began to think on which part of his life had changed for the better or worse. Then, as he ran at great speeds, he began to analyze his life to try and find the point at which everything…changed.

Then, he began to think back to what happened almost 10 years ago.

* * *

_**Date: June 27th**_

_**69 years After the Great War**_

_**Green Hill, South Island**_

_**Planet Mobius**_

The lush greens painted a breathtaking area, with sunflowers growing tall all over the hill and loop covered island. The blue skies housed vivid sunshine that brightened up any day, as it did for Sonic.

The blue hedgehog, being quite small for a six-year-old, narrowed his small green eyes as he broke into his usual run. Sure, his mother would be worried sick about him being out in the open like this…but it was very, VERY, boring staying cooped inside the hut all the time.

So he picked his clothes, a short sleeved orange shirt, blue overalls, a pair of white gloves and some brown shoes with a rope going horizontally holding the sneakers together, and the young child did the exact opposite of what his surrogate mother Longclaw taught him as he began to run across the entire island.

Why a kid like him would run across an entire island in an instant? To get a get a gift for his caretaker, Longclaw. The young hedgehog ran across the island at high speeds, with his hair/quills making sparks of blue electricity as he was speeding up.

He was simply enjoying the high acceleration of his speed; he never knew where he even got his powers, only that he was born with them regardless. He didn't even knew the limit of his powers after all with each year passing he has gotten stronger and faster.

Confident that nobody could see him, but rather just only a blue blur, he made a spin dash to jump from wall to wall, till he hit the ground running.

Now going at the direction of the hut, he stopped his acceleration, but still on his ball form, he bumped his caretaker.

"Wha-?! Who's there?!" Said a young woman on her late 20s to early 30s.

She stood 5'10, her long hair was light brown, her skin was tan, her eyes were ocean blue, and she had a great figure.

She was wearing a brown scarf, a golden chest guard, inside a white tank top, golden shoulder pads, golden bracelet, a white battle skirt, gladiator like sandals with some adjustments that looked like owl's claws.

Finally, she had a pair of wings behind her back, she was Longclaw one of her last members of her species.

Unlike other Mobians, the owls were guardians of all small creatures, and have protected them generation across generations and Longclaw was no different, as she put her glasses to see who or what bumped on her.

Then she discovered that it was Sonic, causing the owl Mobians to sigh and look worried at the child hedgehog.

"Sonic, I told you to not go outside, someone could have seen you!" The owl woman scowled at the child, but he was still cheerful.

"No one saw me, I'm too fast!" Sonic boasted himself after all; he called himself "The Fastest Thing Alive". "And…I wanted to bring you this"

Then Sonic picked a sunflower out of his pocket, for her flower collection. Longclaw even though she was annoyed that Sonic deceived her, could not help but chuckle.

As her left hand began to ruffle on the boy's hair/quills, making him slightly embarrassed.

"H-Hey, not fair!" Sonic said as he pouted as he was treated like a child.

"Well that is for not obeying me, and this…" Longclaw said as she picked up Sonic making him look like he was flying, the child began to laugh at this, "is for the gift."

However, the tender moment would soon be interrupted as Longclaw's enhanced hearing let the owl hear that something or someone was close nearby. She then looked around and she was shocked at what she saw.

It was a tribe of masked men, women, wearing masks, wearing an attire of hunters, all of them had dark skin on different shades, red long hair, and many of their arrows and spears were made of green energy.

It was the Echidnas.

They were discovered! Quickly the owl kicked her door, closing it and she put herself and Sonic into the ground. However, some spears and arrows of energy went through the hut, almost hitting them.

Then Sonic, terrified at the situation saw that more Echidnas had broken through the windows, pointing their Chaos Spears and arrows at them. However one of them was close to them as he held a net.

"Give us the child and the Emerald and we might let you live." The Echidna said as he did not want to make this harder and messy.

Longclaw however would not never do that, so she immediately picked up her spear and threw it at the Echidna with the net. As he was distracted, she picked up a Blue diamond-like gem and a brown bag.

Then she went through the ceiling of her hut flying away from the tribe of Echidnas. They immediately spotted her and began to throw countless spears and arrows of Chaos Energy at her.

Eventually one Echidna managed to successfully shoot her in the back making her lose control and crash into the ground. As she was falling, she wrapped her wings around Sonic to protect him from the impact.

Once on the ground, Longclaw made a moan of pain as she took the Chaos Spear out of her back. Obviously, this made Sonic terrified.

"Longclaw, you're b-bleeding!" Sonic said as he saw blood coming out Longclaw's back.

"I know, I know," She said as she tried to stand up, looking at the 6-year-old child. "Listen carefully Sonic, you have a Blue Emerald and an immense power unlike anything I have even seen, that means that someone will always want it."

Sonic kept looking at her worried.

"The only way to stay safe, is to stay hidden" Longclaw finished as she picked a golden ring out the brown bag, then when she threw it to the air. The Ring expanded itself and made a portal to another localization.

It looked like a forest and it was nighttime.

"This place is on the other side of the Universe, you should be safe there," Longclaw explained at the young hedgehog.

"B-But I don't want to go without you…" Sonic said still sad that he has to leave her in order to be safe from the Echidnas; however, Longclaw already made her decision.

"You must…" Longclaw said as she handed over the bag of rings and the Blue Chaos Emerald. "These rings and your emerald will be your most important objects."

"THERE THEY ARE!" One Echidna screamed as Longclaw saw the origin of the voice. She gasped at seeing that the entire tribe was getting closer. There wasn't much time.

"If you are ever discovered, use one" Then the owl pushed Sonic slightly into the portal. "And never stop running. Now, GO!"

Then immediately Sonic began to run inside the portal while Longclaw stayed behind to make sure that the Echidnas didn't go there too. So she picked up the energy spear ready to fight.

However, Sonic looked behind and saw that Longclaw wasn't trying to follow but rather, stay behind.

"LONGCLAW!" Sonic yelled running towards the warp ring as it began to reduce in size, starting to close.

"Goodbye, Sonic" Longclaw looked back at the hedgehog with a tear on her face as this was the end for her.

"No!" Sonic wouldn't let this happen, so he began to boost trying to catch up. Unfortunately, the Warp Ring disappeared when Sonic was just inches from getting there. "NO!"

The young hedgehog began to pant as he fell on his knees and for the first time since he was a baby, he began to cry.

He was all alone, Longclaw sent him to god knows where and she apparently died. And the kicker? All of this was his fault…if he hadn't been reckless, if he just obeyed Longclaw's instructions…she would still alive.

Sonic's cries soon turned into sobs, as he was alone in this dark creepy forest where he would have to live. He didn't know how to make a hut and didn't even knew where he was. Then his hair began to glow and make sparks as he continued to cry.

Then his ears heard a noise, making the young child open his eyes and begin to stand up, as he looked around trying to found the origin of that noise.

"H-Hello? Is anybody t-there?" Sonic said nervously. And why wouldn't he? He just lost the only mother he had ever known right in front of him, and it was all his fault. Then he saw who was making that noise, or in this case what.

It was a big black wolf, with some bone-like armor that was fused with part of his body and glowing red eyes, and he wasn't all alone, it where more of them coming from all hedges, growling and snarling at the youngling.

Sonic was now even more terrified, never in his live he has seen this type of creature, all of the wolf-like creatures were surrounding him, if he could count they were like 10 or even more.

"Cute doggy, cute doggy…" Sonic said as he was trying to calm all the growling and snarling but that made it worse, then one wolf roared at him and went fast towards the hedgehog.

Sonic immediately tried to dodge the slash of the massive claws, but soon enough the other wolves began to attack him too. He managed to dodge some of their attacks but they were starting to overwhelm him with numbers.

One wolf creature went fast to kill him which Sonic managed to dodge, however the slash managed to hurt another wolf. Sonic tried to punch and kick them but due to his small body and fragile condition, he only got himself hurt.

Then one Beowulf managed to hit him as he was trying to get away. Sensing an opportunity, they continued slashing him till he was sent crashing into a tree.

Sonic was hyperventilating as he picked up his bag of rings and the blue Chaos Emerald, while tending to his bleeding wounds. But the Beowulfs continued as they surrounded him even more.

"G-Get away" They didn't which made Sonic upset and angry as his quills began to emit electricity around him while the Blue Emerald began to glow.

"Get away!" But even with his electricity activated the creatures of Grimm didn't fall back instead they rushed towards the young child, but he had enough.

"GET AWAY!" Sonic screamed angry now that his powers were linked at the Blue Emerald. Then, seconds later, he generated a huge electric expansion wave that affected all the Grimm that were surrounding him. All the Beowulfs and the Beowulf Alpha made some growls of pain at this.

Sonic however knew that he wouldn't come out of this alive so he accepted his inevitable fate. Maybe he could get to see Longclaw to apologize for always misbehaving, as some tears fell on his cheek.

Then, there was nothing. The growling and snarling had completely stopped. So the young Hedgehog began to open his eyes and he was surprised at what he was seeing. All the Beowulfs that were surrounding him…were dying. They were dissolving into ashes.

And that wasn't the only surprise. As he began to stand up, he saw that all of his wounds were healed as he touched the places where he was bitten and slashed.

"H-How did this happene?" Sonic said still on shock before he turned around and saw that the Blue Emerald died out his glowing, the young boy picked it up looking at it. "This is strange…"

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

Then Sonic shock died out as he heard a voice, most likely an inhabitant of this planet, which meant that he had to leave now. Without hesitating the young boy picked up his bag of rings and the Blue Emerald, then immediately ran away from that place as fast as he could.

Unknown to him, he left behind one of his quills when he crashed on the tree. From the hedges, a young woman appeared, she was between her mid to late 20s, she stood 5'7, her hair was black with red highlights, her skin was white, and she she was wearing a white cloak with a black dress.

What was the most unique aspect of the Huntress was her eyes; they were silver, unlike most people on her planet.

She was Summer Rose, the former leader of Team STRQ, one of the best teams to ever come out of Beacon Academy. She was on a mission of great importance for the fate of her Planet, when she was ambushed by a small squad of Grimm.

She managed to fight them using the powers imbued in her eyes, but it wasn't enough as this squad of Grimm was almost impossible to beat.

She had accepted her fate when an electric wave managed to kill off every last Grimm and completely restore her Aura. She was about to leave when she heard a child nearby, and started to search for them.

Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything. She felt immense guilt, she let herself be overconfident, not only did she nearly die but she couldn't save the child who's still lost out here in the woods.

"Dammit, how could I let this happen?!" Summer muttered in frustration at this. After all, her job as a Huntress was to not only kill the Grimm but also to protect the innocents.

That line of thought was admittedly naive, even she knew it but she didn't care. Then she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She walked towards a tree and on the ground saw something strange…

It looked like a quill, a blue glowing quill, emanating sparks of electricity.

She picked it of the ground and some of the sparks of it made her aura flare up for a couple of seconds. What could this mean? Maybe Ozpin knew something that could help.

It may not be a lot to go off of but right now, this quill is her only clue as to who or what saved her life.

* * *

**_End of the Prologue_**

**_So? what you guys think? (Good/Meh/Bad)_**

**_Here are few points I want to address:_**

**_1) As you will probably piece together while this Sonic is based the Sonic from the Movie, he will soon have aspects of his other incarnations._**

**_2) Ever since he was just a baby, Sonic has had a link with the Blue Chaos Emerald. How, when, and why did this happened? You'll see down the line._**

**_3) The Chaos Energy in this fic has some effect against the Grimm, think of it as Anti Magic, as they can negate some proprieties of the Gods creations, which isn't exactly new to the canon of the Emeralds._**

**_4) With Summer Rose alive, most of the RWBY canon will be thrown out the window. A reminder, according to the Butterfly Effect, even the smallest changes could have great consequences in the future so the consequences for something this massive will be something this massive will be immense and far-reaching._**

**_5) As you can probably guess this story is going to take place before the events of RWBY to experiment with some scenarios that couldn't happen in canon._**

**_Anyway, I hope that you guys like it, and even if you don't then I'll respect your opinions._**

**_This is Krypto Saiyan Primal Saying Goodbye, chao, and see ya!_**


	2. Act 1: A New life on Patch

_**Hey guys I'm back!**_

_**Took me a while to get to this as this was a pretty heavy week because of my college exams. Luckily, I'm free now, so let's see how have things been going with the story…**_

_**Wait, what?!**_

_**14 Reviews, 23 Favorites, 32 Follower and 720+ Views?! Geez I did not know that many people would have liked this story of just 3,000+ words. I'm so flattered. Thank you to everyone for the praise! So with that out of the way let's see the Reviews**_

_**Guest #1: Well there might be a handful of eater eggs and cameos of characters from the Archie, IDW and Fleetway comics. But don't worry, even through Jim Carrey's Robotnik hasn't yet achieved the threat-level he's got in the games, he'll soon reach the point to where he will rival his Archie and Fleetway counterparts. As for the Roboticizer and Metal Doppelgangers for RWBY and JNPR...well we'll just have to see.**_

_**Actionlinker: Huh Strange, to me it's the exact opposite. Either way, I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the movie.**_

_**Littleboyblack17: Thanks!**_

_**Guest #2: Don't worry. I'm aiming to put some of my chapters around the length of 4,000 to 6,000 words with the same quality you saw in the prologue.**_

_**Guest #3: Thanks for the support man!**_

_**Haxorus Knight: Well, while they won't be sisters per say, Amy will be related to the Rose Family. You'll soon see why.**_

_**Awesomerebel55: Thanks, after all even through RWBY canon's been thrown out, it gives spaces for great scenarios.**_

_**Guest #4: More like an adaptation**_

_**Reader 2003: Well I'm Mexican even though I got high grade in my English class, my English isn't exactly flawless, so sorry for the grammatical errors.**_

_**Foxchick1: Don't worry, you'll definitely see more.**_

_**Guest #5: Aw, thanks man and yeah when I saw the first trailer, I thought that this movie would fail on impact. Then the news of the redesign caught me off guard. Soon, the second trailer happened and I was more than happy on how this movie turned out.**_

_**JaySonic1995: Good to know, dude/dudette.**_

_**Salvador: Thanks man and good to know that there are more people who were born on the same day as me.**_

_**BlueJack22: Then welcome to the fanfic. Enjoy your stay!**_

_**VirtualKnightGuild: Really? Huh, well that's a bizarre coincidence. Glad to know that you're liking it thus far.**_

_**Anyway, without much further to do: Gotta Go Fast...Twice!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog and characters related belongs to SEGA, Paramount Pictures, IDW, Fleetway Comics, Archie Comics, etc.**_

_**RWBY and characters related belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum, DC comics, etc.**_

_**BTW, Sorry if my English isn't that good, as I'm a Mexican.**_

_**Edited by: Chocobolover69**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A New Life in Patch**_

* * *

_**February 10th**_

_**Patch Island**_

_**Planet Remnant**_

_**79 years after the Great War**_

It has been almost 10 years since Sonic left his home planet to stay safe. 10 years of hardship for the child now turned into a teenager, in this new world named Remnant.

Remnant of what? Of a war or cataclysm? The young alien would never know.

Despite not knowing much about the Planet he knew the most important stuff:

1) The inhabitants of this planet were Humans and Faunus, Sonic was surprised to see that the latter species of this planet were similar to Mobians; they could be like distant cousins.

2) The Grimm, the creatures that attacked him when he was a child, apparently were mindless killing machine who only desired to extinguish both Human and Faunus. They were attracted by negative emotions and had left countless towns destroyed. These vile creatures came in different sizes and dangers.

3) The Huntsmen and Huntresses were people whom slayed and killed Grimm to protect humanity for a better tomorrow. They used their "Aura" which was their soul as a barrier to protect them from being harmed. And they had a special ability connected to their Aura known as a Semblance.

4) The weapons of the Huntsmen and most energy sources used a mineral known as Dust which came various forms allowing the channeling of elements like Fire, Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, Gravity, etc. The most successful corporation in regards to Dust was the Schnee Dust Company or more widely referred to as the SDC. Speaking of that…

5) There was a fair amount of tension between the Humans and Faunus due to either ignorance, racism, pride, greed, etc. This tension had escalated into a conflict between the SDC and a movement known as the White Fang. Sonic remembered that almost 4 years ago, they were a peaceful organization that wanted equality for both races. Unfortunately, they were now a terrorist movement.

While he knew enough to get by, there were still thing he wondered about that he couldn't find the answers for like why the moon was broken, why the Grimm chose to attack Humans and Faunus, and how even Aura worked.

Nonetheless, right now, he was busy living the best he could on this planet. After all he needed enough to survive as he remembered Longclaw's warning of not letting anyone know that he exists.

So, he had to take necessities without buying them. And no, he was not stealing!... Well maybe a little but it was only stuff he needed to survive.

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

Those were the sounds of an alarm with a cracked screen. A hand reached out to press a button to silence it. This hand belonged to the hedgehog Mobian.

Once he was up, Sonic put his clothes; a navy-blue jacket, a torn-up orange t-shirt with short sleeves, a pair of blue sweatpants, a pair of white gloves and two mismatched shoes, which had a duct-tape making a horizontal line.

Then he left his cave to find a river to wash his hands. Once finished, he went back to his cave to eat some breakfast. He grabbed a bowl, a bottle of milk and a box of cereal, but it wasn't just any cereal, it was Pumpkin Pete's.

Sure, that cereal couldn't be good for one's health but to Sonic it was just a normal breakfast. After pouring the milk and cereal, he cleaned the entire bowl in less than a second. Still hungry he continued eating cereal. It was probably like 15 or 20 bowls but he lost count.

Now full, he patted his stomach as he burped a little. He then put everything back in its proper place while he left the food digest. So what better way to start the day with a run through the island?

Sure, he has done it countless times across the years, but each run had their own experiences. After all many things could change over a decade.

Soon, Sonic began to prepare himself. He began to warm up, stretching his arms and legs, making some circles with his ankles and finally putting into position ready to run while feeling his electricity through his body.

"Gotta go fast!" Sonic said before running towards the forest making a blue blur in the process, enjoying the acceleration and speed while he was running at relatively high speeds.

While he was running on the highway he noticed something. A truck was going to run over a poor animal. So before the animal met its end, Sonic went faster turning the blur into a flash as he managed to save the tortoise before it's gruesome demise.

Now away from the truck or the road, Sonic stared at the reptile.

"Oh buddy, you almost got yourself killed there" Sonic said while he caressed the tortoise shell. "What are you? Some sort of adrenaline junkie?"

"Hmm, it must be rough begin slow all the time…Tell you what! Today is your lucky day!" The teenage Mobian said as he had an idea on how to cheer up the wild animal.

Then immediately, Sonic was running at hypersonic speeds, as while he was faster than that, he was slowing down so the tortoise wouldn't get hurt because of the acceleration and the friction.

Speaking of, the wild animal was smiling because he has always moved slow, always asking how does it feel be fast, as some other animals usually showed off their speed or looked down to him for not begin fast.

Now? For the first time in its life, this blue Faunus was showing him the wonders of being fast.

"Have you ever felt so alive?!" Sonic exclaimed exited as he was running down the highway while carrying the tortoise with his two hands. Then he put the animal on his left hand, making an illusion that the reptile was flying.

"This is great! You're doing amazing!"

However, he lost his grip on the animal, accidentally sending the tortoise flying backwards making Sonic react in shock before running back in the direction the reptile went flying.

"Oh Geez!" Sonic said before coming back, now holding the tortoise into a safer grip, while moving away the dust to comfort the creature. "Good Recovery!"

Then they speed up a little, making many sonic booms on the process. While it was fun, it eventually had to end, so Sonic put down the tortoise who was shaking. He wanted to know how speed felt, but now he just wanted to take things slowly like always, however Sonic remained cheerful.

"Let's keep this as our little secret ok? You never saw me…" Sonic said as he made some ghost-like movements and whispering. "I was never here…"

Then he ran away towards the forest making a blue blur, speeding up while making some parkour jumps at the trees, giving him enough momentum sending him to the air, as he was on midair, he curled into a ball, making a spin dash going towards his cave.

Once inside his cave, he stopped to curl and put some branches and leaves to cover his secret entrance. However even though he had ran across the entire island in less than a second and helped a tortoise to experience how it felt begin fast, he was still restless. So the blue hedgehog mobian decided to mess around his cave.

First, he grabbed a hairbrush, using it as microphone while he was singing one of the best songs on Remnant, while making some afterimages of the crowd praising him.

Second, he was now dancing making some sick breakdance moves, finishing his dance with him grabbing his leg to stretch it.

Third, he decided to play with his guitar, which he made himself made with some parts of other broken or lost guitars, as he was switching the chords making different solos of different songs.

Fourth, he was playing jump the rope with himself, obviously it needed like three people to play this game but having super speed had its advantages as he made some afterimages who were holding and moving the rope, while he was on the center jumping it.

While he was playing his guitar, he was riding a wheel tied with a rope, as he was swinging across his room while doing different tabs.

**_"So what you were expecting? A poor kid eating berries, raised in an orphanage struggling for survival? Well, think again! As I'm living my best life on Remnant!"_**

Tired of doing some physical activities, Sonic decided to read his collection of comics, practically with the Superhero known as "The Dash", as he speed-read them, he decided to read some books of physics, Grimm studies, history of Remnant which all of them were either ducted with tape or sewn poorly on their loins.

_**"I've got a library"**_

Then after reading all his books, he picked up an old scroll with its screen broken, putting a chronometer. As he began to run down his treadmill, putting it on the high difficulty, for an average huntsman it would be insane or need for a speed semblance but to Sonic it was like if he was walking.

_**"A home gym"**_

After that, he picked up a white headband, punting it on his head, and then he grabbed a rusty double-edged sword making some samurai like sounds, as he began to practice.

Then he sped it up and the grip of the sword slipped off, sending the weapon away crashing into a wall, Sonic with a worried look put his hands on his back as he walked away, whistling "innocently".

_**"And a state-of-the-art security system."**_

Therefore, to forget that little incident, he picked up a ping-pong racket deciding to once again, play up against himself, so Sonic began to play while his after image counterattacked him.

They kept at the same speed, till Sonic accidentally hit the ball sending it crash into a brown bag. Said bag once on the floor let some golden rings scatter away, alongside a Blue Diamond like jewel and a piece of paper.

"Oh, no!" Sonic said worried as he went to the ground picking all the rings back into the bag.

Once they were all inside, Sonic picked up the pieces of paper revealing to be a map of some sorts. It showed multiple worlds which had a cross on them or were colored in red indicating not-safe worlds. Remnant, fortunately was one of the save worlds as the image of the planet did not had a cross on it.

_**"And if I'm ever discovered, I will follow up Longclaw's instructions to escape to another planet. A nice, safe little world only filled with…Mushrooms."**_

The teenage alien then picked up a ring, thinking about the Mushroom Planet, he threw the warp ring activating it, creating a portal between worlds, which showed a part of the Mushroom Planet in all of his glory, the teen through would have to disagree on that.

_**"Gross, smelly...mushrooms…"**_

"I hate mushrooms..." Sonic muttered on disgust that knowing that if Remnant wasn't safe anymore he had to leave to a planet filled with the things he hates the most.

Then the ring portal soon disappeared as Sonic put the paper inside the bag, where were his rings, the he picked up the Blue Diamond like Gem, it wasn't just a mere Emerald, it was a Chaos Emerald.

Sonic remembered Longclaw's bedtime stories about this gems, it were 8 in total, one large and the other 7 of regular size, some theorized that those Gems existed before the entire universe itself, one gem already contained unlimited power to light up an entire civilization, however it was a mystery where the other 7 could be.

He remembered Longclaw telling him that when she found him as a newborn baby, a Chaos Emerald was lying next to him and every time he got upset or extremely happy, his body glowed alongside the mystical emerald. It looked like they had a link, he never knew why though.

This emerald alongside his powers had some effect against the Grimm. he remembered when he was going to die back when he arrived the planet, and he made an EMP that affected those Beowulf's while the emerald healed his wounds.

The other time was when he was trying to find a place where he could hide, Ursas and Deathstalker infested this cave, and then the Chaos Emerald glowed making it harmful to the creatures of darkness to the point that they ran away from him trying to survive.

Regardless, Sonic had a great affection to this gem to the point that he could called it a friend. He even jokily stated that somehow this gem was alive or something.

Later, Sonic left his cave once more. Standing on the top of a hill, looking far away a small town. This particular small town meant so much to the Mobian.

_**"But let's not worry about that. This is Patch Island, the greatest place on Remnant."**_

Then Sonic ran across the entire forest making a blue flash, as he entered to the town, seeing the locals, it had the necessary stuff, houses for families or single individuals, a café, restaurants, shops for fixing cars, weapons, computers, scrolls, etc. Stores for weapons, clothes, dust, and much more. However, the biggest building of the town was a place known as Signal Academy.

Once in the rooftop of the academy, Sonic was seeing every street and small buildings with a happy look on his face, as this was usually the time where all the students of the school finished and went back at their houses.

Sonic smiled at the entire crowds walking away talking an interacting with each other, some of the students were around his age and others slightly older, and the best part? Most students were humans and Faunus. While there were some racist bullies, there were mostly friendships and even a few relationships.

_**"These are my people and dare I say, I'm their lovable space dude, so who cares if they don't know that I exist?"**_

Once Sonic saw most of the students leaving, he saw his favorite person during break, as he was outside eating a package of donuts.

It was man with blond hair that had two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consisted of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline.

On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembles a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, but in his older age, it has notably grayed somewhat - still blond, but far more subdued.

He was wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off.

For armor, he was wearing a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm.

This veteran huntsman was on his mid to late 30s, his name was Taiyang Xaio Long, or as Sonic called him:

_**"My favorite person is the Donut Lord, protector of this town, one of the greatest teachers of the academy, if not the best, and defender of all creatures big or small…"**_

Then as Taiyang was eating his donuts, he saw a familiar flock of ducks, as he smiled, giving the mother duck one of his donuts.

"Good morning" Taiyang said as he saw the young ducklings as they were following at their mother. "Donald, Daisy, Daffy".

Once that Sonic left the rooftop of the building he went immediately to were the Donut Lord was living, then he from the window a woman on her mid-30s finishing cooking a plate of cookies, putting them on a place close at one of the kitchen's windows to let them cool off, she was Summer Rose, wife of Taiyang and mother of two daughters.

_**"The Donut Lord lives with his family, first there's his wife, the Cookie Lady, a kind woman that always leaves a bunch of cookies for the orphanage or the poor people of the town. I heard rumors that she was once an awesome huntress, but she retired after a job gone wrong."**_

As Summer leaved the kitchen, Sonic made sure that no one was watching, then he sto-…grabbed a cookie without her permission, before putting things back in place. Once on a branch of a tree, the blue alien ate the cookie, making satisfied gestures.

"Uff, that's the stuff…" Sonic said as he finished eating the cookie.

_**"Second there's his brother in law, Alcohol Bird, I usually see him more on the bars slightly away from the town, it said that he has some sort of bad luck charm to him and you know what's cool? He can turn into a bird! I've never seen anything like that before!"**_

Later, Sonic saw the huntsman known as Qrow Branwen as he finished up cleaning an area that some Grimm were infesting, in no time the alcoholic huntsman finished up his job.

_**"And last but not least there are the daughters of the Donut Lord and the Cookie Lady, Banana Brawler and Strawberry Reaper. Two of the coolest kids on town, especially Banana Brawler, she's funny, athletic and has her own motorcycle! Sure, it's slow compared to me, but that doesn't make it any less cool."**_

Sonic then saw Yang Xiao Long driving her motorcycle at great speeds through the forest.

**_"Strawberry Reaper is also one of the coolest, she might be younger than me but she has such an insane knowledge of weaponry that could give engineers and scientists a run for their money. I heard that she's working on a project that is mixing a Sniper Rifle with a Scythe. If that doesn't sound awesome, I don't know what it does!"_**

Ruby Rose was now currently on the porch of her house as she had a notebook with many designs for her most ambitious project yet, the creation of her weapon to suit her, many of them were scrapped as Sonic picked up the papers that she threw away, getting impressed by her ideas.

_**"Although there's one person in town who's actually into me. He calls me the "Blue Grimm"**_

Then an old man appeared in the bar that Qrow was showing a poorly made drawing of a blue humanoid like creature that wouldn't be seen out of place as a meme. Making most of the people of the bar laugh at his discoveries, even Qrow tried his hardest to not to laugh.

"I almost caught him, last night!" The old man known as Crazy Carl exclaimed at Qrow.

(Flashback)

_Tonight was going to be the night where Crazy Carl would finally show the truth to the population of the entire island. That he was not crazy and the so-called Blue Grimm existed._

_He could not fool him this time as the entire valley was covered on many traps that could even catch Beowulfs and Ursas. But those were insignificant compared at the Blue Grimm._

_Then one of his traps activated but there was nothing inside of it, surprising him about the speed of the creature, then immediately all the traps were trying to catch up the same being, unfortunately for them, he was too fast to let himself caught._

_Immediately it went from an urban myth getting discovered to a game of mouse and cat where the mouse was beating out the cat. Seeing that his traps flailed, he walked back, which for Carl ended up strung up by his foot, upside down, in his own trap._

_"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, AND I KNOW YOU'RE REAL!" Crazy Carl yelled at the woods, feeling slightly humiliated at this situation._

_Which immediately the "Blue Grimm", replied back from a faraway distance._

_"NO, I'M NOT!"_

_They sure had their fun together._

(End of the Flashback)

Currently it was nighttime, and since Taiyang's shift ended early, he went back home, where the entire Rose-Xiao Long family were doing one of their many traditions: Movie Night.

Eventually Sonic managed to catch up with them as he saw at the window all the family members reunited, he was just hoping for his favorite movie to be shown this time.

"Please be Speed, Please be Speed, Please be Speed…" Sonic muttered with his eyes closed and fingers crossed to see which movie would be this time, eventually he was right, it was indeed; Speed. "Yes!"

The 15-year old boy was more than happy that his favorite movie would be shown this time, eventually all the family started to watch the movie, eventually it popped up the alien's favorite part of the film.

_"When I found you…"_

_"Pop quiz, hotshot! There's a bomb on the bus…"_

"Pop quiz, hotshot" Sonic repeated after smiling at this great part. "Such a classic line…"

He saw Taiyang chuckling at this scene while Summer put her head close at his shoulder, while Qrow was on his chair drinking some beer, Ruby and Yang were on the other side of the couch eating their snacks, Sonic made a smile at this family bonding moment, but eventually he remembered something that he made earlier, that changed his mood.

_**"Basically we're like family, even though nobody knows that I exist… yet"**_

(Flashback #2)

_Inside the office of the psychiatrist that on the door said "Dr. E. Grey" Sonic entered inside the office as it was locked up, while he put some glasses, as be began to play as the psychiatrist…and patient._

_"Don't you think your prolonged insolation is making you crazy, perhaps?" The 'Dr' Sonic said making some sort of old Atlesian accent while he was checking his patient…the normal Sonic._

_"Crazy?! No way, doc, you got it all wrong," The Normal Sonic quickly denied that he had some... Issues, with all the stuff of him forced to leave his home planet, eventually the 'Dr' figured it out, as he wasn't fooled._

_"And despite all these so called "friends" of yours, deep down..." The 'Dr' Sonic said before he took off the glasses and looked depressed, before speaking normally._

_"You're still rather lonely?"_

(End of the Flashback #2)

Sonic eventually began to walk away from the Rose-Xiao Long household, while he smiled seeing the entire family sitting in front of the TV through the window...then he looked down with an expression of sheer heartbreak and his head bowed despairingly.

Who was he kidding? They weren't his friends or his…family, he was just a weird lonely alien kid who craved for affection, pretending that he had any loved ones because he didn't want to feel alone but his own words echoed on his head as he walked into the dark.

"Perhaps, afraid you'll be alone... forever?"

Eventually, he returned at his cave with his mood soured, as he put the branches back at their place hiding the entrance, then he took off his shoes and his sports jacket, then fell on his "bed"…

It was actually a beanbag red chair that was big enough to let someone sleep, and as bed sheets he just used an old blanket that barely covered him.

He just sighed as while it was enough to at least get him comfortable, Sonic didn't wanted to be like this: living alone on a dark forest, sleeping on a cave and had objects that were broken, old or just useless…he always wondered how would felt sleeping in a house, in his own room and having parents to say:

"Goodnight, Sonic…" Sonic muttered sadly at himself, as he closed his eyes to rest, just another day on his lonely life.

* * *

_**RWBY/Sonic**_

* * *

_**February 11th**_

_**Patch Island**_

_**Planet Remnant**_

_**79 years after the Great War**_

The next day, after working till evening, Taiyang returned back at his home as he was driving his van, he had brought with himself some notebooks of his students to check their homework to see which ones did it and which ones failed to deliver on time, however just as he was arriving he saw some raccoons eating the trash from his garbage bins.

"Hey!" Taiyang yelled as he parked the truck at his place, turned off the van and he went to where the raccoons were. "Oh come on, really?! Get out now!

Eventually the raccoons saw him and began to escape away from him, they knew him as the angry blonde meddler because he was always yelled them out.

"That's right get out of here, you…trash pandas!" Taiyang said as he sighed, it was always the raccoons that went to his garbage bins to eat anything there.

Eventually, the veteran Huntsman went back at his van picking up the notebooks, using his keys to open the front door, still mad at seeing the raccoons.

"Summer, I'm home! Have you bought those raccoon traps? Cause I saw some of them eating our trash!" Taiyang said as he put the notebooks away into a table, then he saw someone.

It was his dog, a corgi that had black/white combo on his fur, a collar with a digit that said "Zwei", eventually he walked towards his owner to cheer him up, and he succeeded. As the huntsman was now cheered up, as his dog was jumping at his leg.

"Hello Zwei, I missed you boy, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are!" Taiyang cooed as he panted his dog's head with affection. "At least you don't eat trash, right?"

"Hi, dad!"

Then Taiyang looked around and saw his youngest daughter, Ruby wearing an apron, apparently, she was helping her mother with the dinner, then she went to her father hugging him as he arrived home. He responded back by messing with her hair.

"Hey kiddo how was school today?" Taiyang asked.

"Oh, it was fine, Uncle Qrow took place of Miss Berryl since she called in sick today and they couldn't find a replacement in time, he decided to give us some…math." Ruby explained, making his father look at her silently.

Qrow and math? That couldn't never end well, not that he doesn't doubt the drunk's skills as a teacher…it's just that he couldn't see him as an educational teacher, usually when he did that he just made some rants about his life or to save trouble he just gave everyone an A, or a B depending on his mood. Heck even one time he fell asleep on class.

"Yeah, and no, he didn't go into one of his rants or sleep through class. Surprisingly he did good job as a sub" A new voice said from stairs, as someone heard Ruby's answer; it was Yang. "Heya, pops!"

"Hey my baby girl, how are you?" Taiyang smiled at seeing his eldest; however, Yang made a glare at him.

"Dad, I'm 14-years old! I'm not a baby anymore!" Yang pouted as even though she loved her father, she did not like being treated like a child.

"Well, till you move out, you are going to still be my baby girl" The blonde huntsman said slightly smug, before he kissed her on her forehead and just like Ruby he messed with her hair.

Usually Yang didn't like when someone grabbed or cut her hair, as it was her most attractive aspect, but she made some exceptions with her family.

Eventually Ruby took of her apron, as then from the kitchen Summer went and joined her family as she faked an annoyed face at her husband.

"And me?! You yelled at me from the door. No 'Hello sweetie, how was your night?' Or anything?!" Summer asked as she crossed her arms while looking menacing at her husband, making everyone worried, as they knew how bad she could be when she was angry.

"Ah! Summer, sorry I was just slightly stressed after a day on work and annoyed with the raccoons outside, he he" Taiyang made an nervous smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

Eventually she dropped the act and smiled at her husband, walking towards him, and she stood on tiptoe, giving her enough height to kiss him on his lips, he eventually kissed her back, warping his arms across her waist.

"Eww!"

"Oh come on, we're right here!"

Those were the cries of their daughters as they were squicked by the actions of their parents. Eventually Taiyang and Summer broke their kiss, still looking at each other.

"Welcome home, numb nuts" Summer said as she put her feet back at the ground, while smiling at her husband.

"Heh, sorry honey, it's just that you know how…"

"How hard it can get as a teacher, I know"

Then they heard the door open, and it was Qrow who came from his usual bar crawls as he was still dizzy from all the alcohol that he drank ever since evening hit. The Rose-Xiao Long family looked how he collapsed at the sofa as he let his weapon "Harbinger" fall to the ground.

"Really Qrow, you just taught a math class, and then you went to get yourself drunk?" Summer said unimpressed as she had told him to stop drinking. Unfortunately for the Ex-Huntress, old habits die hard.

"I'm…not…(Hiccup)…drunk…Tai" Qrow said even though his face was on the couch, as he pointed at Summer, making the silver eyed woman to roll her eyes.

"Oh, well I guess I would put your dinner on the microwave…again" Summer said, before changing her mood, at the other members. "So, is anyone ready for dinner?"

Then everyone raised their hands, later they ate their dinner: some mashed potatoes with some breaded meat, Ruby said proudly that she helped Summer on making the mashed potatoes, while the eldest Rose prepared the breaded meat.

Once they all ate their plates, Yang went to wash the dishes, much to her dismay as this time she lost on rock-paper-scissors against Ruby, usually it wasn't like that!

"Man, Rubes sure got lucky today." The blonde girl muttered as she continued to wash the plates, forks, and spoons and knifes, thankfully they weren't that much.

But just because Ruby didn't have to wash the dishes didn't mean that she could get scot-free as she had to clean the table so her father could work on checking the notebooks.

Eventually both half-sisters finished their tasks, and went upstairs to change their clothing to their pajamas; Ruby was wearing a sleeveless black shirt of a Grimm skull, white PJ pants with some drawing of roses and a sleep mask with some white eyes.

Yang was just simply wearing an orange tanktop; inside it was her symbol and some black shorts.

After they brushed their teeth, and cleaned their throats, they went on the first floor to say their good nights, Summer hugged her daughters as she kissed their cheeks, while Taiyang who was already checking up the notebooks, made some fist bumps.

Later as Taiyang was checking up some notebooks, he quickly realized that the ink of his red pen ran out.

"Damn, this thing is empty…" He said as he stand up, walking to some furniture to see if there was another red pen, when he was checking up, he saw something else.

"Hey, honey!" Taiyang called to his wife, she eventually walked to him as she was tuning off the light of the kitchen.

"Yes?" Summer asked.

"Do you remember this?" Taiyang said as he picked up an object that made Summer wide-eyed, it was the blue quill that she found almost 10 years ago, back when she made her last mission, after she almost died and made the decision of retire of begin a huntress.

"Oh, yeah, silly me how could I have forgotten!" She made a fake smile as she grabbed the quill, eventually she needed somewhere to think as some memories flooded her mind.

"Are you all right?" Taiyang asked worried as he hasn't seen Summer on that state of begin spaced out, could this be related at her last mission. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you…"

"It's all right Tai, don't worry" She brushed it off as it was nothing, as she knew how emotional her husband could be and she didn't want to make him worried.

"I'll go to bed, see you later…" The housewife announced as she kissed Tai's left check, leaving him to work, while she was still carrying the blue quill.

Once on her bedroom, the ex-huntress sat on her bed remembering what happened on that day.

It was just an average mission requested by Ozpin, as Qrow came back with some information that Salem had some of her forces down to the forest close at Patch, that made her worried as it was close to her home so she made the decision of going alone, saying that her silver eyes powers would be enough.

She ignored Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow's warnings of her being reckless as this could be a trap to kill her, after all if Salem managed to kill off one of Ozpin's assets, it would leave them vulnerable.

Eventually she went at the place that was that signal searching for anyone that was there, but it turned out to be a trap, as she was caught off guard by the of Grimm, and it wasn't just a handful of Deathstalkers, Beowulfs, Ursas and Nevermores, it was an army. Eventually a Seer appeared in front of her as Summer tried to stand up.

It showed the projection of one of mankind's worst enemy, Salem the Queen of the Grimm. the humanoid woman told her that it was foolish of her to come without backup. She gave her a speech of how mankind would be doomed to fall and that Ozpin's hopes would turn into despair.

Summer told her that no matter if she was all the powerful or not that she wasn't invincible and she could be beaten with enough teamwork. Her words only made Salem amused for a few seconds before ordering her troops to kill her. Eventually Summer used her powers of silver eyes to turn the Grimm into statues, while she used her kusarigama to slash through many monsters.

However, she couldn't stand her ground forever as they began to overwhelm her with enough numbers to the point that they managed to destroy one of her weapons and drain her aura leaving her with many fatal wounds.

Summer cursed herself for being naïve and seeing that her options for survival were nonexistent, she resigned her fate and silently asked her family to forgive her for not begin there anymore, as she waited to the final blow…

However, it never came as she saw that a strange EMP blast managed to shock all the Grimm that surrounded her and managed to kill them. not only but it also healed her wounds and restored her aura back at normal. She just stood there dumbfounded at what just occurred until she heard the voice of a child nearby.

She tried to search for him or her, but she only found a blue electric quill that managed to make her aura glow for some seconds. In the aftermath she told what happened to the others.

They were shocked that a miracle managed to save her, when she showed the quill to Ozpin it did not have any spark in it anymore. Eventually this traumatic experience managed to cause Summer to lose faith in herself and her abilities.

Days later she officially retired from huntress work and decided to dedicate her time to her family as this near death had experience changed her. For better or worse, Ozpin and Qrow respected her decision, after all Salem could still be planning something else.

Huh, weird, even though that it's been almost 10 years since that incident, Summer could remember it like it happened yesterday.

"Maybe I should go see Dr. Gray. She could probably tell me if I've got some mental health issues, ha ha…" The silver-eyed woman said with a bittersweet tone, as she put the quill on a table nearby.

Before looking at the night through her window. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

_**So how it was guys?**_

_**First off, I felt like I should take adapting the movie slow because after that it would be something original by yours truly.**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't show the flashback through Summer's POV. My college schedule doesn't gave me enough time to work on this as I'd like.**_

_**Anyway, I hope that you guys liked it.**_

_**This is Kyrpto Saiyan Primal-X saying goodbye, see ya!**_


	3. Act 2: The Great Blackout

_**Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I'm back for another chapter.**_

_**Wow, just wow. I simply don't know what to say, I mean look at these stats!**_

_**30+ Reviews, 47 Favorites, 56 Followers, and 3,000+ Views!**_

_**Thank you everyone for your cooperation, I'm really surprised how this crossover turned out, now with that out of the way, onto the reviews:**_

_**Mobian: Huh, glad to know that I wasn't the only one that caught onto Sonic's nicknames being food related. Now remember that Robotnik's machines would have in different shapes and sizes, right? Well you will see!**_

_**Haxorus Knight: Don't worry I will.**_

_**JaySonic1995: Yeah, poor kid, begin all alone for almost 10 years would literally take a huge toll on everyone, immortal or not.**_

_**Actionkiller: Well my friend you will see what would happen now, on this chapter, after all, let's just say that Sonic will accidentally blow up his cover.**_

_**Chinader: Don't worry, in the future while some events of the canon story of RWBY will happen, they would be interlaced with some games and comic stories with original sagas.**_

_**Salvador: I know. Sonic, in spite of his happy and energetic attitude, is just a sad and lonely kid that was forced to stay away from everyone to be safe, after all Remnant might have a lot of people that would kill to have Sonic's unlimited powers.**_

_**Guest: Well he might look like a Faunus, but soon enough they would realize that the kid is an Alien, after all, Mobians are different from Humans and Faunus on biological aspects and powers.**_

_**D.N. Works: Well this was unexpected, I didn't know that my story managed to catch your attention, but yeah usually they use Team RWBY, JNPR, between Vol 1-6, however since this takes a little over a year before Vol 1, Summer and Taiyang will have their moments in the spotlight.**_

_**Ptl: Obviously the alien hedgehog boy will win. Ahile the RWBY speed feats are impressive (Going from Mach 1 to Mach 30+, heck to even further according to some debaters), Sonic as a child could run across entire islands in less than 2 seconds, if he could do that at age of 5-6, imagine it now 10 years later.**_

_**But yeah, actually I was thinking how to deal with that, after all Sonic admires the Huntsmen and Huntress, thinking of them like real life superheroes, but the kid could be homeschooled or just be his independent hero.**_

_**About Mobius, soon it will be relevant, but not yet.**_

_**Aztec 13: Thanks man, most Sonic fanfics would rather just use the games as a base instead of the Comics, maybe they just don't like them, I guess? Now about the Rose-Xaio Long family meeting their friendly stalker…well you'll see.**_

_**Guest: Yeah sorry if none has showed up yet, some characters will appear as cameos or become relevant to the fic, you'll just have to see.**_

_**Now about a 3 war between Salem, Ozpin and Robotnik, it would cool to see. It's basically Magic vs Science and the poor blue hedgehog caught in the middle of this mess.**_

_**Awesomerebel55: Thanks man, Sonic sure managed to survive by himself, you could thank his insane speed, his chaotic powers and his blue unlimited gem for that. And soon the family meeting would be interesting.**_

_**Dxhologram: Yeah me too, when I saw that for the first time I was shocked and disgusted with the first design, luckily Paramount heard the crowd voices and fixed their mistakes and bam! The movie has now currently grossed over 300 Million! If that´s isn't an accomplishment I don't know what is!**_

_**Wolf Mike: Thanks! I'll do my best to keep up the quality.**_

_**DANGDANIEL95 Productions: Thanks man it means a lot to me.**_

_**Reader2003: *Gasp* who and what are you? Are you some sort of psychic? XD, JK. But Yeah, Summer and Taiyang would be the parental figures for the blue blur, after all it would be nice to see him as Ruby and Yang's brother.**_

_**Suppes1: Well I'm also an adult who had been a Sonic fan ever since Sonic Heroes.**_

_**Dark Claw: He's still 15 as this part takes place on February, Sonic's birthday is on June 23 and he arrived on Remnant on June 27, so in some 4 Months and 9 days Sonic would turn into 16. Besides I put Yang's birthday somewhere in August, after all Ruby's birthday is on Halloween (October 31)**_

_**SilverStar: Actually, I have thinking about that I mean, Sonic doesn't have any identification on Remnant or Mobius. After all it's unknown what happened to his parents and uncle as Longclaw found him when he was still a newborn baby.**_

_**Well with that now out of the way, let's triple juice it!**_

_**Anyway, without much further to do: Gotta Go Fast!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog and characters related belongs to SEGA, Paramount Pictures, IDW, Fleetway Comics, Archie Comics, etc.**_

_**RWBY and characters related belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum, DC comics, etc.**_

_**Edited by: ChocoboLover69**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Great Blackout!**_

* * *

_**February 12th, 12:00 p.m.**_

_**Patch Island**_

_**Planet Remnant**_

_**79 years after the Great War**_

Today was Wednesday, which meant that today was a school day, as most members of the Rose-Xiao Long family went at Signal Academy for classes (Ruby and Yang) or to teach (Taiyang and Qrow).

Thankfully they had a 3-day weekend waiting for them on after school tomorrow.

Summer after cleaning the house, sweeping and mopping the floors, washing the dirty dishes, collecting the dirty clothes and putting them in the washing machine, was currently in the living room watching some news to catch up things, then she saw something.

_"Eventually, last night incident about one of the trains of the Schnee Dust Company by the White Fang, have left part of the authorities wondering if this terrorist movement would ever stop?"_ The female reporter known as Lisa Lavender said, as it was showing images of a wrecked train that was carrying Dust set to be distributed in Vale, sadly it wouldn't ever come.

Summer sighed. She was wondering why the White Fang had to go to such extremist measures in their attacks on the Schnee Dust Company. Sure, she could sympathize with the by the mistreatment that they go through in their daily lives. However, that wasn't an excuse to make these attacks. Don't they realize that the Dust is needed to deter the Grimm?

Especially if one day, humanity and Faunus are forced to learn the truth about why the Grimm had have been a threat for all of recorded history. All because of Salem, she always wanted for humanity and Faunus to remain divided so they couldn't use their combined strength against her.

But almost no one knew about that, because if they did, it could create a planet-wide panic. All that panic would lure the Grimm, and eventually it could lead to perhaps the extinction of both humans and faunus.

Before she could do something, she heard the doorbell ring. Zwei also began to wake up from the sound of the sound of the doorbell. eventually the silver-eyed woman turned off the TV and walked to the door.

"I'm coming!" Summer yelled so the unknown visitant could know that there was someone in house. Eventually when she opened the door, she had a wide-eyed expression at the visitor. "Ozpin?"

"Hello, Summer, it's been a while" The headmaster of the Beacon Academy said at one of his old students.

Ozpin looked like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, He had black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He was wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He was holding what looked like a clock themed cane.

Later, as Ozpin entered at the Rose-Xaio Long household, they were sitting at the dining room table, trying to catch up on things, telling some life stories, and making a handful jokes here and there.

"Tai once tried to make a swing for Ruby and Yang, using the tree near the house. When he finished adjusting the ropes, he accidentally fell flat on his ass, heh. The good thing is that Qrow was asleep under the tree, which cushioned the fall." Summer said, chuckling at remembering the image of both Qrow and Tai down on the floor.

"I can imagine that. It is good to know that despite it being almost 20 years since the two first met, they haven't changed at all" Ozpin said with amusement at that situation. "I suspected that they blamed Qrow's semblance for that?"

"Yep, Tai didn't want to admit that it was just an error on his part. luckily I was there to put his ego in check" Summer said as she began to drink her hot chocolate.

"And you? What have you been doing with all the time retirement has given you?" Ozpin asked.

"Well since being alone at home felt boring and I didn't want to stop to helping people, I decided to bake food for the homeless shelters and orphanages here in town. Needless to say, a lot of people have taken to my cookies." Summer explained what she was doing during the time her family was away from home.

"I see" Ozpin said as he was drinking the coffee that the silver-eyed woman made.

"It's fun to reminisce here and there. Speaking of which, what brings you all the down to Patch?" The housewife asked at the headmaster. After all she knew full well how much of a workaholic Ozpin was. He didn't leave Beacon unless it was something important. "I mean, not to be rude or anything, but…"

"Well, I wanted to know how you were and what you were doing" Ozpin responded cryptically. Summer however was no fool, as she figured out what that meant.

"Oz, drop the act. I'm not an idiot and know that" Summer said as she knew what he wanted. "You want me to come out of retirement, don't you?"

"Well it is good to know that your perception hasn't dulled over the years" Ozpin made a small smile, before he made a serious expression. "But indeed, I came here if you could…"

"Ozpin, you know my answer, so why bother asking?" Summer said as, this wasn't the first time that Ozpin tried to reason with her to return but she already made her decision.

"Summer, while I do understand your motives to abandon your job as huntress, we really need your assistance as…she is no doubt planning something right this second…." Ozpin said, as he was referring to Salem.

"I know, I know, but my answer remains the same. It's still no" Summer said, before she sighed. "I'm sorry Oz, it's just that while I really liked being a huntress and fighting the good fight, I just want to be here for my family while I still can.

"Are you sure about your decision, Summer?" Ozpin asked the ex-huntress.

"Yes" Without hesitation the elder Rose answered. She knew that Ozpin wanted to help the world by defeating the Queen of the Grimm but she knew the truth on why Ozpin had to defeat her.

A long time ago, the first generation of humans were extinguished because Salem led a rebellion against the Brother Gods because they didn't listen to her pleas for help because her lover, Ozma, died.

As she was cursed by the gods something happened that made her a humanoid Grimm. Then the gods, being the jerks they were, revived Ozma and gave him a curse similar to his ex-lover. But instead of being immortal he could always reincarnate into a new host.

They tried to remarry each other and had even had children. Sadly, it didn't last as the Grimm influence corrupted Salem beyond the point of no return and had made her a monster.

She almost succeeded in her goal of destroying humanity and Faunus multiple times. First was the Great War, 79 years ago. Secondly was almost 50 years ago, when one of Ozpin's must trusted allies betrayed them when he built a weapon using Salem's DNA as a blueprint.

Ozpin remained silent. Ever since Jinn had told him that there was apparently no way of stopping Salem for good, the only thing he could do was delay the inevitable. Obviously, no one knew about that last part and he wanted to keep it that way. He was betrayed by countless trusted companions across the years when they just quit and cut ties with him.

"Eh, Ozpin are you there?" Summer asked, as she hadn't seen him move in minutes.

"Oh?" Eventually the headmaster snapped out his thoughts. "My apologies, I've just been thinking about previous events, that's all."

"It's all right, but can I ask you something?" The redhead asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Ozpin responded.

"Remember when I retried, I told you that I was saved by some sort of miracle energy wave, right?" Summer said.

"Yes, you are probably wondering if I found something related to that wave a decade before." Ozpin said. In truth he did his best to try and find answers to Summer's miraculous survival.

However, sadly all of them led to dead ends. Because even with a powerful lightning semblance, one could kill perhaps 5-7 weak Grimm but an entire pack of Beowulfs with relative ease? It couldn't as the aura of that user would deplete, not allowing the semblance to be used.

But magic might have had a role. It could have been a maiden that helped Summer. However, when she showed them that mysterious blue quill and told them the energy wave completely healed her aura and wounds, it confirmed that it wasn't a maiden.

"Nothing?" Summer asked after all this time, hoping that the old wizard had uncovered something about the origin of the wave.

"Sadly" Ozpin answered as he cleaned his glasses with a napkin, before putting them back on. "My apologies if we couldn't find the truth about your savior."

"It's all right, I should be thankful though" Summer said as she looked at the photos of her wedding with Taiyang, another one was with her carrying a toddler Yang and a baby Ruby, and the most recent one was them outside the house with everyone smiling. "Because without him or her, my family could have broken apart."

Ozpin made a small smile, also thankful to this anonymous savior. He hoped he could one day thank them in person. However, he looked at his watch and saw that it was time to leave.

"Well it was good to know what you been up to Summer, but duty calls" Ozpin said as he stood up from the chair, finishing his coffee and putting the empty mug on the table. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer"

"I understand, after all you are Beacon's Headmaster." Summer understood how heavy the burden Ozpin carried was.

"Thank you again for the coffee and the cookies. You could probably make your own bakery" Ozpin joked, which caused the retired huntress to chuckle.

"Good to know that there are others that say the same. I really want to, but I'm all right like this." Summer said amused, as Zwei walked to them and made a happy bark at Ozpin.

"Well, goodbye Summer. I hope we can see each other again" Ozpin said as he picked up his cane and went at the main door.

"See ya, Oz. It's good to see that you're still as cryptic as ever~" Summer teased at him, making him chuckle.

As Ozpin left the house and walked towards the bullhead that was waiting for him, a blue flash passed behind him. He stopped his tracks as he looked behind to see what that was.

"What was that?" Ozpin said as he looked behind to see…nothing. There was nobody there.

* * *

_Sonic/RWBY_

* * *

Sonic was making one of his usual runs across the island as he jumped from tree to tree doing some acrobatics along the way, what was different from the last run? Simple. Today he was carrying his blue Chaos Emerald. Yeah, he knew that this was a really, REALLY, bad idea.

But after staying on his cave for an entire day lamenting to himself because of how lonely and depressed he felt, he unknowingly attracted some Grimm to his cave. He managed to shoo them away using his Emerald.

He saw from the window of the kitchen that the Cookie Lady was speaking with an old friend of hers. Seeing that she was busy, he ran away from the Rose-Xiao Long household. He hoped that the tortoise that he helped the other day was doing ok.

Eventually as he was running at relatively high speeds, his ears heard some kind of boom, or at least a sound similar to an explosion.

Once the teenager stopped, by curiosity had him searching for the origin of the sound, till he heard voices of a crowd, immediately he hid behind a tree to see what was going on there.

The mobian looked and saw a group of kids playing one of the coolest if not the coolest sport of all of Remnant, Griffball. At least a safe version of it, anyway.

What were the rules of this game? Simple:

A blue team and red team of three to four players square off in a simple arena in which each team has a goal. The object is to take the ball (which could be either a Beowolf or an Ursa) in the middle of the court and put it in the other team's goal.

1\. Players have to wear armor to protect them from the blunt impact, even ones with aura.

2\. Scoring a goal earns one point and ends the round.

3\. Each match consists of nine rounds, with a three-minute time limit for each round.

4\. Each player has a Hammer with small doses of Gravity Dust and as secondary weapon, a Sword with small doses of Electricity Dust

5\. Damage is set to 200% with player health set to 10%. One direct hit will "kill" a player. (It doesn't kill them per say, is just that the armor would have a lockdown mode that it activates once a player gets hit)

6\. "Dead" players return at the game in three seconds at their own goal.

That were the main stuff, sure there were more rules at this game, but the book that Sonic had regarding those other rules was partially burned up. Luckily it was more than enough to understand this sport, even if someone wasn't a fan of sports.

"Whoa, the playoffs" Sonic whispered as he noticed that they were on the last round of the game. So, he went there to get a close look at the game. The blue teenager was hiding behind the stands as he was starting to eat the cookie.

Then the round began, and some children charged against each other, using the "hammers" to smash their opponents, as while the force of the weapon pushed them, it was strong enough to not hurt them accidentally. Meanwhile, one of the members of the blue team managed to get the ball, changing the color of his armor into orange.

Sonic gasped as he saw two members of the red team going after the one holding the ball. He was getting anxious to see how this was going to end as he saw the orange kid running faster to make a score for his team. Eventually he made a jump to the post as the red members used their weapons against him.

Then by a miracle, the orange kid managed to land the ball on the spot, making an explosion sound effect signifying that the blue team had won the game.

The crowd erupted into cheerful whistles, clapping hands and hurrahs for the winning team. The mobian noticed how their coach was congratulating the blue team, as he was proud how they managed to win their match.

The hedgehog saw how the other three members of the team were high-fiving each other and even carried the kid who scored the winning blow, the humanoid alien could not help but smile at seeing how close the friendship of the blue team was.

"Wow…." Sonic said with a smile on his face as the parents of each member of the team were hugging them or telling them how proud they were at their kids.

Soon, it was getting dark around the field as even the red them accepted their defeat with honor and told the blue team that they weren't shabby today, eventually everyone was packing their stuff to go home to rest and celebrate. It took a while but eventually everyone was gone, as the lights of the field were turned on showing the stage in its full glory.

Sonic managed to get inside the field looking at all places with awe. The teenager was smiling at being at the center of the Griffball field.

"Wow, so cool!" Sonic whispered at himself as he finished to exanimate the field and the branches. However, his gaze turned to see the equipment for the blue team as he guessed the red team were guests this time.

This gave him an idea though.

"Griffball, Score to win!" One of Sonic's afterimages said making some sort of deep voice.

"All right guys, we just need to make sure that those red losers get separated so one of us can sneak out and grab the ball!" Another afterimage of the teen said at this other two "companions", who were also afterimages.

"I don't think Roger heard you Ryan, you know that he's a real space case" The afterimage of Sonic or as he called at the moment "Jason" said, while he made a double take at the other afterimage who was looking at the sky.

Then "Roger" looked back at the rest of his team where he felt that they were talking about something important.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. It's just the sky's so pretty tonight, right? Hehehe that rhymed!" "Roger" laughed at his foolish joke, making Jason cringe and Ryan to look disappointed.

"Ugh, I can't with that guy…" The afterimage "Jason" said aggravated at Roger for making really awful jokes in the last few moments of the game.

"All right, all right. Roger we simply need to disperse the red team so they can't attack us at the same time, got that?" "Ryan" explained an abridged version of his plan at "Roger, who he nodded.

"Yep!"

"Well then, remember guys, if we win, we'll be the most beloved kids on Patch Island! Are you ready?!" The main afterimage said as the others nodded, and then they picked their weapons, preparing themselves for the last round. "Then let's go!"

Then all afterimages charged against other afterimages who were wearing red armor, eventually both hammers clashed that send the leaders of each group flying because of the kinetic energy plus the gravitational strikes. Later, one afterimage of the red team switched to a sword ready to strike the after image of the blue team that was going for the ball.

However, his objective would soon be compromised by the third afterimage of the blue team that also used a sword. As both blades clashed against each other, the second afterimage of the blue team finally picked up the ball, turning the color of his armor into orange. He ran away from them, as he charged to the goal. Unfortunately, the last member of the red team was chasing him, using his hammer to strike the orange afterimage, luckily the team leader returned to the game and struck the last one of the red team.

"Come on!" The leader afterimage said as the orange afterimage jumped holding the ball.

Before any of the "red team" could react, they soon heard the sound effect of an explosion, indicating that the Blue Team won! The referee made some movements indicating the score for the blue team. The afterimage "Roger" aka the real Sonic stood up and made a victory dance because they managed to score!

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! I did it! Did you guys see it?! I did it! I… I…." However, when Sonic held his hand for a high five from his teammates, there was nobody there causing his excitement to die down. And then he looked around at the grades and benches seeing…

Nobody.

No one…

This game…the people who played it…

Were just him, only him…

Even he looked around and saw some of the armors and weapons lying on the ground, meaning that once more he was caught in multiple places at once, impersonating other people just he could feel full, like he belonged somewhere but those were simple delusions because in the end, he was always:

"Alone…I really am alone…" Sonic said depressed, as he put down his hand, sniffing as he began to take off the armor and the weapons. "All alone, forever…"

To calm himself, the alien child began to run in circles, in the middle of the field, as he was beginning to speed up, some sparks of electricity began to surround him, turning the blur into a blue flash. As he was running some dust and rocks began to elevate slowly because of the fiction and velocity that Sonic produced.

Sonic, however, was starting to cry as his tears were turned into sparks. while he was running faster, faster and even faster than before, creating more and more electricity until his eyes were glowing a blue color while his hair was flickering with the power he carried.

Why?

Why?!

WHY?!

WHY?!

Why did Longclaw think that having a low profile would protect him?!

Why he didn't listen to her warnings?!

Why did she rather stay in Mobius to die instead of coming with him?!

Why did people want his powers?!

Why? Why?! WHY?!

Those were the questions that the hedgehog teen was thinking as his sadness began to turn into hatred. Hatred for the Grimm who wanted to kill him, hatred for the Echidnas for being power hungry bastards, and hatred for himself for being an impatient and curious kid.

However, because of Sonic's speed, his blue Chaos Emerald fell and went to the middle of the small tornado that the teen was generating as he kept running on circles. the gem was glowing as it felt the emotions of the Mobian, to the point that was also emitting blue sparks of electricity.

Eventually Sonic's hatred turned into rage, as he didn't want to live like this anymore, he wanted to have friends and…a family. But he knew that he couldn't because there will always be an idiot evil douche that would always chase him for his unlimited powers and that enraged him.

Then…he snapped.

Sonic stopped running as he was in midair as he made a scream of anguish as all his bottled-up emotions were finally unleashed. However, in the process, he along with the Blue Emerald made a huge EMP like wave that shut down the power of the entire field.

However, the field wasn't the only thing affected as the EMP wave continued to expand further, affecting the town, then the entire Island of Patch. This caused all the lights to die out immediately. The wave also affected vehicles, causing people to lose control with some being able to steer their way to safety while were not as fortunate as some cars, buses, and motorcycles bumped and crashed with each other, leaving some bystanders badly hurt or even dead because of the blunt force.

The wave not only affected the entire island of Patch, it quickly made its way to the Kingdom of Vale as people were minding their business at work, playing videogames, using their scrolls to chat or talk, driving and much more.

When the EMP Blast hit the city, all devices had shut down or in some cases had short circuited. Even some of the weapons of the resident huntsmen and huntresses malfunctioned to the point that they became obsolete alongside the TVs, consoles, fridges, and microwaves.

The stores, apartments, hospitals, schools, houses, even academies like Beacon, all of their lights were quickly extinguished, as an unprecedented panic massive panic hit both Patch and Vale.

Luckily before even more tragedy occurred, all of the surrounding Grimm were shocked to death. Beowolves, Ursas, Deathstalkers, Nevermores, and more made some growls, snarls of pain, eventually all fell down and turned to ashes.

Thankfully the wave died out as buildings in both Patch and Vale began to reroute their power to the emergency generators.

Back at the field, Sonic was panting, as he was now calming himself after that burst of energy. However, once he calmed down, he began to realize what just happened.

"Oh, no!" Sonic exclaimed horrified on what he did, all because he let his emotions get the better of him, he remained wide eyed as he saw some fences had some sparks because of the electromagnetism.

"I'm sure none noticed that giant blue explosion…Right?"

He immediately picked up the Chaos Emerald and ran away from the field making a blue flash as he jumped over the fences, running towards the forest, as he was panicking on what he has done.

He knew that when he was stressful or angry his body usually created electricity, as he remembered the last time it happened when he was attacked by that pack of Beowolves.

What he couldn't figure out was how it was possible for the EMP Sonic Boom to get that far. Then he looked at his right hand that was holding the Chaos Emerald.

Did this thing have something to do with expanding the blast radius? How? From what he had seen, the Emerald only glowed when there was Grimm nearby.

Despite of all these questions, what Sonic needed to do now was to run and hide.

* * *

_RWBY/Sonic_

* * *

On the Rose-Xiao Long household, things were NOT okay!

What seemed like an average night to them: Ruby and Yang playing videogames, Qrow watching TV, Taiyang checking up the notebooks, and Summer preparing dinner, soon turned into chaos as for some reason the house went dark.

Ruby and Yang yelled as they were close to finally beating the final boss that cost them so much effort to get to when their TV went dark. Not only that Qrow was at the last episode of season of his favorite show, Contest of Crowns, only to see black. Taiyang couldn't see the notebooks either and Summer saw that the microwave turned off as she was unfreezing the leftovers.

"What the hell happened?!" Yang yelled on anger as she and Ruby walked out of her room, the eyes of the blonde-haired teen turned red indicating her emotions. "Ruby and I were finally about to beat Dusk Hearts 3!"

"Beats me, firecracker, the season finale was about to start and then it went dark. Tai, what happened?!" Qrow said angry as his niece as he was holding a bottle of beer.

"Well apparently the power died out. Might just be a fuse that short circuited!" Taiyang yelled back, while he was not as upset as his daughter or brother in law, he was caught off guard by this blackout. "If it's not that then I'll call electric company tomorrow…"

"Uh, sweetie…" Summer said as she went with her husband holding her scroll. Taiyang saw that the device wasn't working. "The scrolls aren't working."

"What?!" That was the voice of Ruby as she went to check the scroll of her sister and hers, and realized that her mother was right, none of them were functioning. "Oh, NO! I was just installing a new app for it! It was gonna to help me draft the blueprints for my weapon!"

The fact that scrolls weren't working shocked the family, as the drunk huntsman went to check up on the landline of the house and there was no busy signal. There was no lights or phone.

Even Zwei was whimpering at the blackout as while he didn't understand why some of his owners were upset, he felt a weird presence that made him unsure as to who could have done something like this.

Then everyone was arguing on what to do now as without electricity or phone service, they couldn't call for help. Eventually the older Rose made a stomp that got everyone attention, as they looked up at the origin of that voice.

"All right, I know that this is bad, clearly as we don't have power or chances to get help but we will make it through. Tai, Qrow, you two go to see if the vans or Bumblebee are working. If they are, then go to see if anyone in town has the same problem!" Summer ordered on a calmed tone that made Qrow and Tai remind them of their days at Beacon.

"All right, come on Qrow, you heard her!" Taiyang said as he tried to search the door.

"Heh, good to see that you haven't changed short stack" Even on this serious situation Qrow joked seeing that Summer retained some of her skills as leader.

"Ruby, Yang, go to your room. Try to search for any lanterns or anything that shines"

"All right, mom. And what'll you do?" Ruby asked at her mother.

"I'll go to check if we still have the emergency generator and to see if there are some lanterns on my room," Summer added as she couldn't see it but she knew that her daughters were nervous at this. "Hey, it's going to be ok, trust me. I know that this is scary but we're here"

Summer luckily found Ruby and Yang, as she hugged them to comfort them. This managed to calm them down a little bit, and it worked thankfully.

"Ok, come on, Rubes, you heard mom!" Yang said as she was walking to her room while Ruby was following her.

Summer went to her room to see if she could find a lantern when she heard barking. The ex-huntress knew that this came from Zwei as he kept barking at something.

"Zwei? What's wrong little buddy?" Summer asked at the dog, confused as to why he was barking. Was it because of the blackout or something else? then she looked around at her table and saw something…

It was a blue glow coming from the table, which managed to illuminate part of her room.

"What?" Summer was surprised that there was any light in her room, she went over to the table to see where it was coming from and saw the blue quill that she left yesterday.

Only this time, for the first time in almost 10 years, it was glowing and making some sparks of electricity. As the retired huntress picked up the quill, Zwei kept barking and growling at it.

When she held it up, Summer's aura began to flare up and her silver eyes for some reason to glow causing her to close them until they returned to normal. She didn't know why but part of her told her that this could be related to her mysterious savior.

The question was…what could this mean?

* * *

_**So how it was for you guys? (Good/Regular/Bad)**_

_**Sorry if any of you felt was rushed or if I contradicted something by mistake.**_

_**Well the next chapter is going to explore the aftermath of the Great Blackout. You guys are going to see how Ozpin, Glynda, and the rest of Beacon react to it along some characters like Junior, the Twins, Roman, Neo, etc.**_

_**But next time, the most arrogant and intelligent man in all of Remnant will appear to investigate what caused this power outage and the Rose-Xiao Long family will finally meet their friendly stalker that has been spying on them almost a decade.**_

_**Anyway, I hope that you guys liked it.**_

_**This is Kyrpto Saiyan Primal-X saying goodbye, and see ya!**_


	4. Act 3: Enter the Doctor

**_I'm BACK! I'm FINALLY BACK!_**

**_Hi everyone it's me, KSP-X back after a month after the last chapter, sorry for not uploading, many of you know that I had a very nasty writer block, which I still have, that and I'm having troubles with my computer principally because of how slow it's going. If this pandemic ever gets over, I'll get for Christmas a new Laptop to replace the one that I have._**

**_So seeing that you guys understood what I've been through, after all, it's been a month ever since the quarantine began on my country (Mexico)._**

**_Anyway without any filler, let's get back on track!_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog and characters related belongs to SEGA, Paramount Pictures, IDW, Fleetway Comics, Archie Comics, etc._**

**_RWBY and characters related belong to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum, DC comics, etc._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Enter the Doctor_**

* * *

**_February 12th, 9:00 p.m._**

**_Outskirts of Vale_**

**_Planet Remnant_**

**_79 years after the Great War_**

It's been an hour after this Great Blackout, which affected the entire isle of Patch and the Kingdom of Vale, as such people were still freaking out at this event, asking what could have caused this?

If that wasn't enough, the discovery that all electronic devices, especially the scrolls and weapons were obsolete made thing worse, nobody knew what else to do, luckily some managed to calm down.

"Well, this was unexpected…"

Those were the words of a criminal, who was walking on a dark warehouse, as this was one of his headquarters.

The appearance of the criminal was slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye.

He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

Roman Torchwick was currently flipping many switches, and seeing that none of them were working, it confirmed that this place was also affected by the blackout.

He let out a sigh, while he rubbed his temples, he didn't saw this coming. Since yesterday he was planning to make another turf wars with the other mafia bosses that had power over the underworld of Vale, to Roman these old geezers had their time of glory but now it turned that a new boss took place. And what better candidate than him?

But he couldn't do it alone, so he ordered Neopolitan or Neo for short, to go at Junior's bar to get some thugs to even the things, soon after he gathered many of them, he would explain his plan.

Then this crap happened, not only the lights were gone but neither his scroll or weapon were working, both were obsolete. He asked himself if this was some sort of EMP, then where it came from and what was the proposer of doing this?!

To at least calm himself, he lights up one of his cigars, as he was smoking to calm his nerves, he didn't want to have a premature migraine, he was still young and wanted to live his life using his motto: Lie, steal and cheat to survive.

"I wonder, what is Neo doing now?" He asked himself, on the fate of his partner, not that he was very worried mind you.

Then he heard a noise of a window getting opened, he walked around the complex using his lighter to see, then he saw one of the windows opened, he knew who got inside.

"I wouldn't recommend it if I was you Neo…" Roman said not looking behind, then he turned around and saw his partner with a trumpeter ready to scare him out, but sadly it failed.

The lighter revealed that it was a young and slightly small woman, her appearance was unique, her long wavy hair was pink on the right side and brown on the left one, her eyes were of the same color.

Her attire consisted of a whitetail jacket with a pink interior, button and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side.

Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Neopolitan or Neo for short was pouting as she had a horn instrument to scare off Roman, but sadly he figured out, so she dropped the object and crossed her arms.

"Oh, don't give me that look, your pranks were getting slightly predictable. No offense" Roman responded on a deadpan tone, while Neo made a raspberry at him. "Huh, really mature"

Neo ignored him, as since the light wasn't working she needed to get her ice cream out the fridge, as it could melt making some sort of sticky soup, as she used her lighter going at the kitchen, picking up a spoon and opening the fridge to her ice cream, the flavor was Neapolitan.

Later, after Roman went at the zone where was the lights, he soon found the emergency generator, thankfully it was working just fine, soon enough the lights of the complex came back, but still, there was no line, internet, nor television.

After he finished he saw that Neo was eating her ice cream, as she was sitting on a couch.

"So, Neo before this blackout, what did Junior said about the proposal?" Roman asked.

Since she was mute, and her scroll was busted, she couldn't text him, so she picked up a notebook and a pen, as she began to write. Once she finished, the ice cream themed criminal hand him over the notebook, saying:

**"He said that he was thinking about it, as the last assault caused that he almost went broke"**

"Hey, it's not my fault! How should I had known that some pesky huntsmen, especially led by that Goodbitch would interfere on the turf assault?!" Roman asked offended, as he said the truth, their last assault was a big failure.

Then Neo picked the notebook, writing again, once she finished she showed him:

**"Well, it was your plan, to begin with, so by your logic, you are the failure~"**

Once Roman finished reading, he looked at Neo smug expression.

"Oh, haha, very funny Neo. I wonder if you would be laughing when I take away your permission to raid ice cream trucks." Roman replied on annoyance, causing Neo to drop her smile, making a shocked face. "And I'm serious"

After that, Roman was checking up if his cane was still working, thankfully it was as the weapon was mechanic and not electric, however, the dust rounds weren't working. Once he took of the flask of the dust round out his cane, he checked it up…the color of the round looked dull, almost gray.

Ok, this was concerting, as not only this blackout affected all lights of the entire kingdom, but also the dust? How it was possible?

Then he stopped thinking, could this mean that?

"Uh, oh…" He immediately went at the garage section of the complex, where he stored the stole Dust, of all the times he raided various districts that had many of them.

When he opened a container of Dust, he saw that all the appearance of the crystals….were dull, like his. All of the efforts that took weeks, even months wasted!

Roman gritted his teeth on frustration, as he also clutched his fist, this confirmed it.

It wasn't just an average Power Outrage, something or someone had caused this, but who or what? It didn't matter, but if he ever found out who caused this, then he would make sure that it could pay.

But now, he needed to plan, maybe using this power outrage could be useful to raid some stores.

* * *

On the kingdom of Vale, everything was chaos, many survivors of vehicle crashes were freaking out, some owners of many stores were shocked at seeing everything dark, some of them anyway, as others used some backup generator to their stores, the hospitals were dark which it caused many consequences as some patient died because their life support was shut down or some operations went bad.

Fortunately, other hospitals had their energy back as they used a backup generator, this was just in case if there was any Grimm attack that managed to damage the power of the kingdom, this idea was made by authorization of the council of Vale.

But also this could mean that academies like Signal and Vale had their lights extinguished, especially the later, where it hit the most to some students.

Some huntsmen in training were just minding their business like; studying for exams, watching some videos on Dusttube, playing video games on their dorms, training on the training room on perfecting their semblances, and weapon skills, chatting on their scrolls, etc.

Then the blackout hit the academy which made almost everyone nuts with the lack of light, some were yelling and asking what happened other became more upset because their studies got interrupted, some because their scrolls malfunctioned alongside their weapons, well some of them.

Eventually, the professors who had the night shaft came to calm things up, telling the students to gather everyone into the dining hall to be safe until any update.

One of those teachers eventually left the dining hall, going to the headmaster's office, as she needed to check up what happened.

She was a woman in her mid to late 30s, she had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She was wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She was also wearing black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her symbol.

She was Glynda Goodwitch, the headmistress of Beacon Academy and the teacher for Combat Training.

Once she walked using the stairs, as the elevators weren't working, she eventually found herself at the highest floor of the Academy, once there she opened the door of the office.

"Ozpin, we have a problem all the lights-" Glynda said as she opened the door, but soon she stopped talking as she saw something that surprised her.

It was Ozpin holding on his chest, hurt like if he had some sort of heart attack and managed to recover but barely, as the headmaster was gasping and panting.

Eventually, Glynda's serious expression changed one of worry as she walked to see how her comrade was.

"Ozpin are you all right?!" Glynda asked at him, she rarely let her voice raise unless it was a student bothering her or someone hurt.

"I-I…think…so…," Ozpin said gasping for air, as he used part of his magic to recover himself, once done he stopped gasping now able to breathe with ease.

"What happened to you?!" Glynda asked him.

"Well, I was talking with James about the plans he has for the next Vytal Tournament, but then this blackout happened, and for some reason…. I felt some strange energy…" Ozpin explained at his co-headmistress.

"Do you think that Salem could have done something like this?" Glynda asked him, thinking that if this wasn't any weapon nor semblance, she must have been involved.

"No. I know her, she makes things slightly more subtle and not to explosive. Besides, if this managed to hurt me, then it could probably hurt her." Ozpin explained her doubts.

Since if this managed to hurt him, then by extension any magic users like the maidens or even Salem could have gotten hurt, if she didn't make this, then who could have made this?

"Regardless, we have another trouble," Ozpin said, as he began to stand up using his cane.

"Indeed, there's a power outage on Beacon, and the scrolls according to some students aren't working. If that's true then we cannot call Qrow nor James" Glynda explained part of the situation.

"Not only that," Ozpin said as he walked to another part of his office on the window, seeing another building close at the academy, the CCT aka Cross Continental Transmit System, if this power outrage hit Beacon then, he was pretty sure that it also affected the building.

"What should we do then?" Glynda asked him.

"We should gather all the students into the auditorium, then we should check up if any of the Bullhead are working if they are then sending some Teams to calm and help the citizens of Vale" Ozpin order her after all this could be used by Salem as an attack.

"Do you think that the council of Vale is trying to see what could cause this Blackout?" Glynda asked him.

"If they are, then I hope that they made a good decision," Ozpin commented, but some part of him told him that the council would somehow screw it up and make things worse.

* * *

On another part of Vale, there was an important building known as the Hall Meeting, in that place was where the most meetings of the council of Vale had, also when other councils from other kingdoms like Atlas, Vacuo or Mistral came for any preparation or negotiations.

But today wasn't most causes as this blackout had caught everyone off guard, so they needed to see what happened about this issue, luckily the €complex was using a backup generator to compensate their lack of lights.

"A 1 hour ago, an energy source knocked down the energy of the entire kingdom alongside their isles." Said a council member, as other members returned from their researches. "What do we have?"

"Well our first instant was an EMP, but none semblance of any Huntsmen nor huntress could have generated that kind of power." Said another council member.

"Some sources said that the Dust that powered their weapons went dull, turning them into gray crystals. So this wasn't an effect of a weapon malfunctioning" Said other members of the council, as he showed them some photos of the Dust now on their deteriorated state.

"The department of energy said that this wasn't a power plant malfunction," Said a female member of the council.

Seeing that all their investigations weren't enough the main councilman just shook his head.

"Well, it seems that we are pretty good at figuring out what it wasn't" Commented the main member of the council on a deadpan tone.

However, right now it wasn't time for jokes.

"This could be a prelude to a larger attack, especially by any of the White Fang. It would be recommendable to call Atlas so they can give us some supplies-"Said the councilman #2, as part of his research said that most electronic devices along with the Dust weren't working, however, he was interrupted.

"No, no. This needs more of a sophisticated mind, someone who understands technology better than anyone from the Kingdom" Said the main councilman at his fellow council members.

"You wanna call a lab rat of Atlas?" Asked councilman #2.

"Not just any lab rat, one-armed to the teeth" Explained the main member, which other members were wide-eyed almost with a dreadful expression in their faces.

"Please don't tell me you are suggesting him…" Said the councilman #3, with a dreadful tone on his voice.

"I know he can be a little bit eccentric, but…" The man councilman tried to defend his claim, unfortunately, others thought differently.

"Eccentric? Are you kidding us?!"

"Oh, hell no, anything but him!"

"Why not the Dr. Poledinna instead?!"

"He's a maniac! A mad scientist!"

"But also brilliant, I mean 7 PHDs, IQ of the charge and his drone tech i-is revolutionary, even by the standards of Atlas!" Explained the main councilman, which was true that the individual was perhaps the smartest person on the planet.

"Are you sure he can handle this?!" Asked the councilman #2, still not conceived at the decision.

"He has a perfect operation record: Remember the incident on the Greyson Islands?" The main councilman asked to any of them, which leave them confused.

"No?"

"Or the Incident on the Mountain Glenn caused by Merlot Industries years ago?"

"Therese's any Industries by that name…?"Asked the councilman #3, as there weren't any industries with that name, as far he knew.

"Exactly! And you can thank Robotnik for that…" Finished the Main councilmember at the other members, however, they weren't still convinced.

"But what about Ozpin and his academy? Should let them handle this?!" Asked the councilwoman.

"Indeed, but seeing that the CCT isn't working, I believe that he had to go at Atlas to meet their headmaster…" Explained the main member.

"But if that's true, then we should let the Atlas Military handle it! Anything would be better than calling that psycho for help!" Exclaimed councilman #3.

"Probably, in most situations, I would have agreed." Said the main member, till he closed and sighed. "Unfrontuenlly this isn't most situations."

"But…how are we going to call him? I mean we don't have any means to do so" Explained the councilwoman.

"I'm pretty sure that it's not necessary calling him to investigate the Blackout," said the Main councilman, even so, this left most members with a bad taste on their mouths.

"I still can't believe that you are bringing him into this…"Said the councilman #3 with disappointment, which made two of them.

"Neither can I, but…" Said the Main member with a defeating tone. "We have no choice."

He just hoped that the doctor didn't cross the line this time.

* * *

**_February 13th, 8:00 a.m._**

**_Griffball field, Patch Island._**

**_Planet Remnant_**

**_79 years after the Great War_**

It's been 11 hours after the Blackout that affected both Vale and Patch, so after calming things with the residents of the areas, Ozpin, Glynda and even Qrow went to Atlas to call Ironwood explaining this situation, after some explanations and requests the general of the Atlassian Military ordered a squad of soldiers and scientist to go at the origin of the EMP.

It surprised that the origin of the power outrage began from a Griffball field, as perhaps was a very unlikely origin for the blackout, regardless many scientists were inspecting the area using hazmat suits to see residual energy that affected the field.

This squad was begin observed by a woman in her early 20s, she was tall and fair-skinned with slate-blue eyes. She wears her white hair tied up in a bun, high on the left side of the back of her head, while her bangs are shaped around the right side of her face, a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her left shoulder.

Her attire is colored navy blue, white, and gray, consisting of a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a red brooch and black gloves, as well as pants that have garters incorporated into them

She was Winter Schnee, the eldest daughter of the Schnee family. Now how someone from a rich family was a member of the military of their kingdom? Simple, ever since birth Winter wanted to prove herself that she could lead the Schnee Dust Company, however that mindset changed when on the birthday 10 of her sister, Weiss their father admitted the truth why he married her mother, Willow.

Greed, he married her only to have the money and power of the company, after that she became more rebellious against him, she helped her sister to comfort her as this revelation made that her mother spend the next years drinking her sorrows.

"Keep searching, we need to make sure that none residual energy could be harmful!" Winter ordered at her soldiers.

"Yes, ma'am!" Some soldiers said at her while they kept patrolling.

However at that moment, Winter heard the sound of an engine, as some soldiers and scientist looked around searching for the origin when they looked up, they were surprised at what they were seeing.

It was bullhead, of black and red color, with an advanced design even more so than anything from Atlas, as the sleeker airship began to settle down in one part of the field, once he landed successfully, Winter had her eyes wider as what she was seeing.

The bullhead began to transform, from its wings, engines and gears began to shape the vehicle into a more earth one, soon enough the bullhead was now a truck with a trailer if that wasn't impressing something pooped down from the black transport; it was a ramp that made appear some steps till they went at the ground.

From the truck, the pilot came out to light, it was a tall man, with dark brown (almost black) hair, peach skin, brown eyes, and a mustache. His hair was usually combed back, and his mustache was usually thin and dark brown (almost black) with handlebar curls at the ends. For attire, he was usually seen wearing a black trench coat, black trousers, black shoes, black gloves, and black sunglasses.

He was none other than the Doctor, Julian Ivo Robotnik, one of the smartest person if not the smartest on the face form Remnant, as the scientist looked around seeing some soldiers and scientist from Atlas, he saw Winter assuming that she was the leader from this squad that was charged with the mission to see what caused the blackout.

As Robotnik was walking towards the specialist another man came out of the truck, his appearance was of an average-sized man with black hair and brown eyes. He bears visible facial hair. For attire, he is usually seen wearing a black jacket, black shirt, and a black-tie. This was Dr. Robotnik's assistant, Agent Stone.

Once that Robotnik was now just some feet way from Winter, the specialist had her hand ready to unsheathe her weapon, as she never met this man on her entire life, besides she had a feeling that this stranger was nothing than trouble. Robotnik on his part just took off his glasses looking at Winter with a smug expression.

"Are you in charge here, little missy?" Robotnik asked her.

"Indeed, i-" Winter was going to answer before she was cut off.

"NOPE!" Robotnik yelled at her, just as she was going to talk, he cut her off again. "I'm in charge!"

"Sir-"

"Missy!" Robotnik would make emphasis on the last words, rubbing it on her face. "I'm. In. Charge…"

Then Agent Stone showed at her a holographic document using his scroll, which said that he was indeed in charge of the operation, authorized by the council of Vale.

"You never had seen anything like this before?" Robotnik asked rhetorically in winter, before answering for her. "This the top banana, in a world of hungry little monkeys…"

However, Winter was still confused and irritated by the disrespectful attitude of this man.

"Allow me to clarify it," Robotnik said still smug before he raided his index finger, ready to make his explanation;

"In a sequentially ranked hierarchy based on the level of critical importance, the disparity between us is too vast to quantify! Agent Stone?"

"The Doctor thinks you are basic" Agent Stone answered what the Doctor walked away from them, as he began to activate his high tech gloves that showed a small map of the area.

"Initiating a small sequence," Robotnik said as he continued to push some buttons activating something from the truck. "10 miles in every direction should be a good start."

However, he stopped pushing buttons as he noticed something odd.

"Is she still looking at me funny?" Robotnik asked not looking behind.

"Yes, she is." Answered the agent, as he saw that the specialist still glared at the doctor.

"Tell her to stop or I'll pull up her search history." Robotnik treated Winter with a carefree tone on his voice, as his right arm made some sort of holographic screen that showed Winter's search history on the internet, this made Winter slightly blush of embarrassment.

"If you don't stop looking at the doctor, he'll take a closer look at your-" Agent Stone, however, was cut short by the embarrassed Schnee.

_"I'm not deaf. Thank. You."_ Winter said almost growling at him, it took her years and months to reach for the respect of the military, she wouldn't let it loose by some sort of weirdo.

"And tell em' her men report to me now... "Robotnik said, as he proceeded to childishly blabber while flails his arms around. Now, Winter had just met him but it was sure that she began to dislike this man.

"Excuse me, sir! I believe that…!" Winter was going to call him out but the Doctor just looked at her not faced by her tone.

"I'm sorry, Miss Specialist, what was your name?" Robotnik interrupted her once more, so the elder Schnee naively answered

"Winter Sch—"

"NOBODY CARES!"

Robotnik yelled at her, as he didn't have time to discuss with this simplistic army woman, seeing that this caught her off guard he began to explain.

"Nobody cares. Listen, Winter Nobody Cares. Do you know why nobody knows who you are? Because nobody cares about your feeble accomplishments." Robotnik explained at her in a cold tone, as he walked behind her.

"And nobody cares that your MOMMY or SISSY are proud that you can read at a 3rd-grade level." He continued to explain now in a mocking tone at her, while he jumped at the other side of her.

"Have you read The Tale of the Girl of the Tower, yet? Spoiler alert: her savior dies in the end. But he leaves a big domed legacy" This made both Winter confused and angry at him, confused about why this had to do with anything and angry for spoiling the end of the book she was reading in her free time.

Then she heard the engines coming from the truck, as she and the rest of her men watched that many drones came out from the top of the vehicle, this drones looked very advanced and strangely enough, they were egg-shaped.

"Ah! MY BAAAAAAABIEEEES" Robotnik said with pride as he walked away from Winter, turns back to her smugly. "And this is my great Legacy"

As Robotnik looked at the squad of egg drones like any parent would do to a child.

"You know what I love about machines? They do as their told, they follow their program! And…" Before he looked back at her with once again a cold harsh expression. "They don't need time offs, going at bars to get drunk, ranting about their family issues!"

This was the drop that flooded the glass, as Winter was struggling to not lash out at the stranger as this man whom she didn't know about, knew much of her, then Robotnik pointed at her.

"And you do what are you told, stand over there in the edge of the personal abyss," Robotnik orders her, as he showed off his machines once more. "And let my machines do your job"

Winter with every bit of her willpower to not stab and kill the man in front of her, strangely obeyed the order, not before whispering behind his back.

_"Cocky ruffian. Even Branwen has more manners than you"_

However Agent Stone managed to hear the whispers, before looking back at his boss, who was talking to him.

"Can you feel it Stone?! Robotnik boasted as he was configuration his drones through his gloves.

"I can feel it, Doctor" Replied his assistant with a cheerful tone.

"It's Evolution, Stone!" Robotnik made the last orders as he now held his hands into fists ready to use his drones. "IT'S EVOLUTION!"

Later, the entire drone squad split up around the forest close to the field, as they were scanning for any anomaly there, it might not look at it but these advanced egg robots were armed enough that could kill a Grimm alpha with 4 shots, trough it could need between 2-5 to kill some larger Grimms like the Nevermores among other types of Grimm.

However, once they were searching in the forest, there was something strange, there was no Grimm in the area, not even a random Beowulf or Ursa, nothing. This was strange because usually rural areas like Patch Island held many Grimm that managed to ravage some towns if it wasn't for the Huntsmen. As they kept searching one drone noticed something on a boulder, it looked like a shoe print that had some mud on it, it seemed recent.

Then, the drone began its scan, showing a red scanner from its Cyclops like-eye, as he began to analyze this anomaly, it began to the point of scanning from the spectrum wave and to see of what materials was it comforted it, sending the information at the doctor so he could figure it out.

Back at the field, Robotnik was inside his truck, the interior of the vehicle showed that the place was some sort of laboratory, with many prototypes begin works on progress, some compartment that held much experimental Dust that wasn't ready to test yet, and some special bullets that managed to create some rifts between the molecule of the targets, among other devices that meant to kill or exterminate his enemies.

Robotnik was currently sitting on a chair while he was taping some buttons of his holographic keyboard as he was seeing from 3 holographic screens the data that his drones managed to recollect on their patrol, especially the shoe print that was on the boulder before, as he used different scans to see the truth of this print.

Not only that but also get notified if there was any Grimm activity nearby so they couldn't intervene on his research's, as he continued to see more from the cameras installed from his drones.

After that he saw that there was no Grimm, while this could be useful, it was also weird, to have an area where the creatures made of darkness weren't infesting like the pests they were, but luckily also meant that there were no imbeciles like bandits or huntsmen.

Begin the smartest person of the world meant having great mental power over billions of fools.

As he was focusing on the shoe print, Agent Stone returned after talking to some Atlesian soldiers and scientists, as he was behind his boss.

"Agent Stone?" Robotnik said not looking at behind as he kept working.

"Doctor" Agent Stone greeted him, while he saw the image of the shoe print.

"Do you see anything useful on this image?" The mad doctor asked him.

"Nothing at all, sir" Replied Agent Stone, as the image of the footprint couldn't tell from just any huntsman who was close at the field.

"Of course you don't" Robotnik responded on a deadpan tone. "Your eyes weren't trained to spot track by the natives of the clan of the Shadow Wolfs"

That leaved Agent Stone slightly confused about what was referring to his boss, then Robotnik pushed some buttons of the holographic desk as he managed to deconstruct the image so he could make sure that his assistant understood better.

Soon it, the image expanded showing that not only was a shoe print but rather a footprint, this surprised slightly the agent.

"That's impressive" Commented the agent.

"No, what is impressive is that I determined the exact height, weight, and corporal mass of this begin, and there's no single match on it, anywhere, not even on the databanks or the criminal records." Robotnik clarified as he began to stand up.

"Do you think this could be related to the secret war between the headmaster of Beacon and the witch?" Agent Stone asked at his boss.

After al since Robotnik always infiltrate on the CCT and the databases from any kingdom, one time he managed to eavesdrop multiple conversations between the headmasters of all huntsmen academies, from all the information he gathered this is what they knew;

There's someone who had pulled the strings of all Grimm Attacks across history, a humanoid Grimm witch known as Salem who wanted to crush humanity's hope and rule the planet as a goddess, also information of the legend of the old wizard and the maidens, and the relics that held many academies that the Queen of the Grimm wanted, if a normal person had that information he would get crazy because his life was a lie.

Robotnik wasn't a normal person, he was far adobe that, he was the genius of the planet.

"No, the scanners say that this residual frequency wasn't made by a Maiden, rather this individual is something else entirely!" Robotnik boasted, as he wanted to keep whoever did the blackout for himself, because when the time was there.

He would reveal the information of the secret war between the headmaster of Beacon and the Queen of the Grimm, and soon he would use his machinery to curb stomp the creatures of darkness and make the huntsmen obsolete. But sadly the potential of his machines wasn't reached yet, as because they were so advanced, meant that they needed an alternative power source rather than Dust.

But now? This was the first step of his life goal, so he made a determined look on his face.

"Diverge all search units, that they go at the area on where the footprint was taken" The mad scientist ordered at his assistant as he looked back at the screen with a sinister smile on his face.

_"One small step for man…One big leap for me…"_

* * *

**_End of the chapter_**

**_So how it was for you guys? (Good/Regular/Bad)_**

**_Sorry if any of you felt rushed or if I contradicted something by mistake._**

**_Ugh, sorry if you guys couldn't see more reactions, I had written other like Blake, reacting at the Blackout, alongside the family of Velvet with her mother and sister._**

**_Anyway, I hoped that you guys liked it._**

**_This was Krypto Saiyan Primal-X saying goodbye, see ya!_**


	5. IM NOT DEAD

**From the ashes of the forgotten, a fire was born, and a figure rose up**

Hello everybody! It's me KSP-X7! I'm Sorry for the lack of updates since April 22, the reason was because I have been busy. As now on August, I will be entering to a med school, to become a doctor. Of what branch, I dunno, but that was only one part.

As the reason for my lack of updates was also because of laziness, a nasty writer block and the fact that my beta writer was gone.

But don't worry this story won't be gone to the scrappy, I'll try to update this story when I can. Sorry if you guys thought this was another chapter. You can make your own theories of the future of this fanfic.

Anyway, I'm leaving, this was KSP-X7 saying see ya later, chao!


End file.
